


The Judge and Gumshoe fanfic no one asked for

by acerak



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: Friendship, Gen, ProZD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerak/pseuds/acerak
Summary: This snippet is based on a comment made by ProZD on the current Press Buttons and Talk Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations play-through. Since he didn't (or hasn't yet) delivered, I thought I would step in.Also, they went to the restaurant that the guy from the first case in Justice For All said he was going to.Also, the judge's first name is Frank. Deal with it.





	The Judge and Gumshoe fanfic no one asked for

"B-but, you're not finished!"  
  
"Don't worry, your Honor! I'll leave the rest of it to the lab guys here." Gumshoe responds. In a voice that sounds farther from the phone, Gumshoe yells, "Hey, you guys finish up here! I've got some work to do!"  
  
He can't help but feel embarrassed when Gumshoe shows up 10 minutes later on a minimum 15-minute drive.  
  
"Now, where's this T.V that broken?"  
  
\----------  
  
Frank can't recall when exactly he and Gumshoe met for the first time. Sure, the detective has been at many trials, but the years have taken their toll on Frank's memory. As much as he plays it off, the pictures of his family are the only way he can even remember what his parents looked like.  
  
Gumshoe, however, is always there. The detective spoke to him (as far as he can remember) at a luncheon being hosted by the police department. Gant had extended an invitation to his "long time swimming partner". Heh. What a joke. Gant swims for at least 3 hours a week, Frank can't even stand doing anything more than soaking in the hot tub. The water just feels too cold for his old bones.  
  
Frank could tell, even as Gumshoe spilled expensive cocktails, that the young man had good intentions. It was rare to see that sort of conviction in those who served the public.  
  
\----------  
"All done, I think. Let's try it out."  
  
Gumshoe turns on the television (an old boxy model, the new ones are too bright for Frank's eyes). A flicker of start-up static gives way to the police drama Frank had been watching.  
  
"Oh, I love this show!"  
  
"Indeed. Thank you, detective. I know you were busy-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, sir! I can always make time to help others.”  
  
‘But how can you give me so much time? And why do you do it?’ Frank wonders. Out loud, he says, “Thank you very much detective. If you’re free tonight, please feel free to join me at that fancy restaurant on the upper side of town. You know the one. I’ll be there around 8:00 P.M.”  
  
\----------  
  
Someone else might have been horrified to watch Gumshoe waltz in dressed in his work clothes, hair unkempt and face covered in the day’s sweat and grime, but Frank doesn’t mind too much. “A working man has no time for niceties,” his father used to say.  
  
Right now, Gumshoe is wolfing down a steak and some potatoes. No doubt, the chef imagined a man or woman taking their time, enjoying every bite as a multitude of flavors wash over their tongues. Instead it will all be lost as it gets torn apart by the detective’s incisors and scrapes against his throat as he swallows. The price is high, more than Gumshoe makes in a month with all those deductions those prosecutors keep giving him (who thought that was a good idea?), but Frank has enough money saved up and no real need for it.  
  
“So,” Gumshoe says, bits of food flying everywhere as he chews at the same time, “we’ve been looking into this murder, and I don’t wanna brag, but I might get a promotion over it.”  
  
“Is that so, detective? Tell me, what makes this case so important?”  
  
“Well, this college kid was murdered yesterday. We’ve arrested the guy who did it. I think his name is…Rite? Anyways, that’s not important. I was going through the victim’s belongings, and I found a bunch of notebooks and a laptop. I’m not confirming anything yet, but I think we may have found out who Professor Poison was.”  
  
Frank is shocked. Professor Poison has been a major thorn in recent years, having supplied poisons to the underworld both here in Los Angeles and internationally.“That’s very good news, detective.”  
  
“Yeah. I’ve gotta put that aside for now. You mark my words sir, we’ll get the rest of those criminals he was helping, or my name isn’t Dick Gumshoe!”  
  
As Gumshoe rambles on about work a little too loudly, Frank closes his eyes and takes a little rest.  
  
Maybe he’ll never know why the detective puts out confetti each time a case is closed, or why he drops everything to come and help an old man like himself. But that’s okay. If the detective is willing to give him the time of day, he’ll certainly return the favor.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is based on a comment made by ProZD on the current Press Buttons and Talk Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations play-through. Since he didn't (or hasn't yet) delivered, I thought I would step in.
> 
> Also, they went to the restaurant that the guy from the first case in Justice For All said he was going to.
> 
> Also, the judge's first name is Frank. Deal with it.


End file.
